


The Glory Of Spring

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Past Abuse, Regina will face her fears, Spring Awakening AU, Theater Club, the f and d word, there's gonna be a lot of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: North shore high makes their own production of the musical "Spring Awakening" and the students decided to audition for the musical, as soon as the casting is released. Feelings will be made, Jealousy will intensify, and the past will interfere to face someone's fears.





	1. THE AUDITIONS

Another day in north shore high, we see students passing the crowded hallways going to their classes. While walking to english lit class, Damian stopped his two friends Janis and Cady in the middle of the hallways. “In all of glory’s name, what is this?” Damian looks at the poster shocked while the two girls looked at him confused, “What is a spring awakening?” Cady looked at the poster posted on the wall. “It’s a musical, and you two should audition. Today!” Damian convinces Janis and Cady, 

 

“Really? You know that I do arts only, the only time I am  involved with theater is making two posters for two productions so far and-”

 

“Sure! we’ll audition.” Cady cuts Janis off with a smile on her face. “Excellent!” Damian said with a tone since he finally convinced Janis to join the club and for Cady to experience what it’s like to be in a theater club or any school club in general, the three proceeds to enter their next class. Minutes passed, Mr. Duval announced about the spring awakening auditions happening today through the speaker. Damian and Cady looks at Janis rolling her eyes, but they both chuckled and focused on the lecture. 

 

A few hours later, some students came in the school’s auditorium to audition for the musical. Including The plastics, Aaron Samuels, Glen Coco

and Kevin G, some of the theater club members who have reserved their slots early. “Hello, first of all; Thank you for auditioning for this year’s production of spring awakening.” Mr. Shakespeare, the theater club’s adviser greeted the auditioners with a smile on his face. “Oh god, the plastics are joining this production as well?” Janis and Damian looks at Regina, Gretchen, and Karen with disgust “Hey Regina.” Cady greeted Regina with a smile on her face. Regina just smiled at Cady and looked at the stage afterwards. “We have Ms. Norbury to accompany us playing the piano for the auditions.” Mr. Shakespeare grabbed the list of auditioners “First to audition, Janis Sarkisian.” Janis looked shocked when her name was called on the list.

 

“Did you put me in that list first?” Janis looked at Damian asking her “No I didn’t, here’s sheet music for Mr. Brightside. Cause you sing that in the shower.” Damian handed Janis the sheet music for Mr. Brightside as she goes up on stage giving the sheet music to Ms. Norbury, She looks at the auditioners to see:

 

Damian and Cady being supportive friends and Regina yawing rolling her eyes, she gives a signal to Ms. Norbury to start playing. Janis takes a deep breath before she starts singing. 

_ Coming out of my cage _

_ And I've been doing just fine _

_ Gotta gotta be down _

_ Because I want it all _

It started out with a kiss

_ How did it end up like this _

_ It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss _

 

Everyone in the theater is shocked to hear Janis sing “She can sing?” Cady asks Damian “Yep, she sometimes belts random songs in the shower. I can hear her from the living room sometimes whenever I sleep over. 

 

_ Now I'm falling asleep _

_ And she's calling a cab _

_ While he's having a smoke _

_ And she's taking a drag _

_ Now they're going to bed _

_ And my stomach is sick _

_ And it's all in my head _

_ But she's touching his chest _

_ Now, he takes off her dress _

_ Now, letting me go _

 

Janis kept singing until the first chorus. 

 

_ I just can't look its killing me _

_ And taking control _

_ Jealousy, turning saints into the sea _

_ Swimming through sick lullabies _

_ Choking on your alibis _

_ But it's just the price I pay _

_ Destiny is calling me _

_ Open up my eager eyes _

_ Cause I'm Mr Brightside _

 

“Thank you.” Janis walked out off the stage and sat next to Damian “That was great Janis, next is Regina George.” Regina stood up from her seat holding on to her sheet music giving it to Ms. Norbury “I’ll be singing a Britney Spears song, which is my go to audition song.” 

_ She's so lucky, she's a star  _

_ But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking _

_ If there's nothing missing in my life _

_ Then why do these tears come at night? _

Then after Regina, it was Gretchen.

 

_ I love him _

_ But when the night is over _

_ He is gone _

_ The river's just a river _

_ Without him _

_ The world around me changes _

_ The trees are bare and everywhere _

_ The streets are full of strangers _

 

And then Karen.

 

_ Things that bother you  _

_ Never bother me _

_ I feel happy and fine _

_ Aha! _

_ Living in the sunlight _

_ Loving in the moonlight _

_ Having a wonderful time! _

 

Then Cady.

 

_ Let me take you down _

_ 'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields _

_ Nothing is real _

_ And nothing to get hung about _

_ Strawberry Fields forever _

 

After Cady, it was Aarom

 

_ I've just kissed a girl named Maria  _

_ And suddenly I've found  _

_ How wonderful a sound  _

_ Can be!  _

_ Maria! _

 

Then Kevin G. with his improv rapping

 

_ Yo,yo,yo Spring awakening _

_ More like sexual uprising _

_ Teenagers in germany  _

_ Getting all hot and horn- _

 

“That’s enough Kevin, Next.” Mr. Shakespeare stopped Kevin to let Damian go on stage. “I’ll be singing a song by the gay goddess herself…. Lady Gaga.” 

 

_ I'm gonna marry the night _

_ I'm not gonna cry anymore _

_ I'm gonna marry the night _

_ Leave nothin' on these streets to explore _

 

Damian sang out loudly being extra as hell. 

 

After the auditions, everyone was exhausted and some are nervous on what parts will they get. “So, how’s the feeling of auditioning?” Damian asked the two girls.

 

“Terrible.” Janis groaned.

 

“Nervous but worth it.” Cady shuddered entering Janis’s car “They better cast me in something that won’t get me in trouble or someone that isn’t partners with Regina.” Janis started her car up as Damian entered the car sitting in the front, “So, Fro-yo?” Janis asks the two. 

 

“Oh heck yeah!” Cady said with a smile since, she’s like she said trying out new things as Janis begins to drive leaving north shore. 

 

Meanwhile, with the plastics; They’re in the living room of the George Residences. “So what role are you rooting for?” Gretchen asked Regina “Wendla or Ilse, I just want to have a role that won’t think I am weird or something.” She answered looking through her phone, “But you said that you want to get a role that is challenging and risk taking.” Karen said. 

 

“Yeah, back when we were in freshman year Karen. Now I want to be the main role.” Regina answered back.  “I just hope I don’t end up as Hanschen or end up kissing Janis, Because who would kiss her?.” Regina added filing her nails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS THAT WERE USED FOR AUDITIONS:  
> Janis-Mr. Brightside  
> Regina-Lucky (The Britney Spears one)  
> Gretchen-On My Own from Les Mis  
> Karen- Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight   
> Cady- Strawberry Fields Forever   
> Aaron- Maria from West Side Story  
> Damian- Marry the night.


	2. THE CAST AND FIRST REHEARSAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: the word "dyke"

The next day, the day after the auditions; at the end of French class, Damian, Cady, and Janis rushed to the bulletin board to check if the cast list for Spring Awakening is already up. “Oh my lord, would you look at that.” Damian’s jaw dropped as he saw the cast.

 

**SPRING AWAKENING CAST LIST**

MELCHIOR GABOR-AARON SAMUELS

WENDLA BERGMANN-SONIA AQUINO

MORITZ STIEFEL- DAMIAN HUBBARD 

GEORG ZIRSCHNITZ-CADY HERON

OTTO LAMMERMEIER-KEVIN GNAPOOR

HANSCHEN RILOW-REGINA GEORGE 

ERNST ROBEL-JANIS SARKISIAN 

ILSE NEUMAN-TAYLOR WEDELL

MARTHA BESSEL-GRETCHEN WEINERS 

ANN-RACHEL HAMILTON

THEA-KAREN SMITH

MELITTA-DAWN SCHWEITZER 

ADULT MEN-GLEN COCO/MARWAN JITLA 

ADULT WOMEN-SOPHIE KAWACHI/LIZZIE THURMAN

**REHEARSALS ARE TODAY**

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Janis said as she saw her name under Regina's “Says that today is the first Rehearsal.” Cady said with her eyes still glued on the poster, “Let’s go for lunch now, I am starving!” Janis muttered with a smirk on her face. Janis, Cady, and Damian walks out going to the Cafeteria not knowing the plastics were behind them the entire time “You’re serious about this… I’m gonna be kissing Janis Sarkisian??? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!” Regina clenched her fists storming out, “But hey, I am not lights and sounds anymore.” Karen said with a big smile on her face. “Regina, wait! Talk to me.” Gretchen chased Regina to comfort her as always, Regina heads for the theater club’s classroom where Mr. Shakespeare is. “Come in.” Mr. Shakespeare said as Regina entered the classroom all angry “Regina George here, I want to file a complaint.” Regina crossed her arms.

 

“May I help you Miss George?” Mr. Shakespeare stood up asking Regina.

 

“I have questions about the casting: One, why cast me as the fifth lead? I’ve been the leading lady for two years now and you cast me as the fifth?!? Second, Hanschen kisses Ernst. You got the art dyke as Ernst, and Hanschen is...is...is gay, AND I AM NOT GAY!” Regina complained.

 

“Regina, I get it. I’ve casted you as the leading lady several times already, I wanted to try something different. And I know you’ve talked about that thing about Janis the first time you’ve joined, but trust me Regina. You’ll be amazing as Hanschen, now I’ll see you later for our first rehearsal.” Mr. Shakespeare smiled at Regina, she couldn’t say anything after what Mr. Shakespeare said. She just nodded and said “Okay.” Then left the office to see Gretchen standing there outside all concerned “Out of my way Gretchen!” She shoves her away walking back to the Cafeteria.

 

“Yo yo yo! Africa and Friends.” Kevin greeted Cady and her friends “Hi Kev.” Cady greeted Kevin with a smile on her face. “Have y’all seen the list of cast and characters on the bulletin board?” Kevin asked the three “Yeah, thank God! I wasn't casted as Melchior.” Damian lets out a sigh of relief; “We saw Regina look at the bulletin board and she looks pissed.” Kevin sat with the three.

 

“Maybe it’s because she’s having a scene with Janis where they kiss.” Damian took a sip of his water.

 

“WHAT?!?” Janis said loudly looking at Damian, “Damian, you’re fuckin kidding right?!?” She added. “As I have remembered, we watched the bootleg several times with Damian… Yep your character is gonna kiss Regina’s character.” Cady muttered biting on her burrito “I wish I was lights and sounds instead.” Janis groans burying herself with her hands.

 

Hours have passed, it’s the first rehearsal for spring awakening. The cast are present as Mr. Shakespeare handed over the script to the cast, Janis glances at Regina reading the script that was handed over.

 

“For the first weeks of rehearsal, We’ll be tackling the first act. Which means scenes from act two, will be done as soon as we finish doing the first act. You guys can advance study the lines and songs from the second act, if you want. Ms. Norbury will be helping me with the directing and accompany with the piano for this rehearsal.” Mr. Shakespeare told the cast.

 

It was a tough start for the rehearsal but worth it, in the end; Everyone is exhausted from the first day of rehearsals. As everyone left the auditorium, Ms. Norbury gave Cady the sheet music for the small piano piece that Georg will do during “My Junk” and left. “Jan, me and Damian will wait for you outside okay?” Cady notified Janis leaving the Auditorium. While packing her things, Regina walked up to Janis “Hey.” She greeted her with a small smile on her face. “Hey Regina.” She didn’t give Regina any eye contact. “You finally decided to join the theater club...I guess.” Regina tried to continue the conversation with Janis  “I was dragged to this mess by Damian, and he dragged Cady along.” She zipped her bag putting it on, “That’s cool, instead of you being all alone and secluded in that basement at home after school. And do you want to run lines sometime?”Regina said, “Depends on my schedule, anyways, nice talking to you again you life ruining discount barbie doll.” She finally looked at Regina in the eye leaving her alone in the Auditorium.

 

Meanwhile, at the Heron residences… Janis and Damian stayed over while Cady is practising Bach’s Prelude in C minor “What took you so long earlier?” Damian asked Janis while reading the script, “Freaking Regina talked to me for a while.” Janis rolled her eyes channel surfing. “What did she say?” Cady stopped playing the piano sitting next to Janis. “I don’t know, she’s trying to form some sort of conversation to run lines with her.” Janis shrugged.

 

“Maybe it’s just a form of… uh, apologizing?!?” Cady thought.

 

“I’ll emphasize the word Maybe.” Janis answered as she ends up watching the sports channel on Cady’s television.

 

At the George residences, Regina and her parents are having dinner. Everything is quiet and it gives off an awkward vibe “Mom, remember Janis?” Regina asked her mom, “Yeah, what about her?” Mrs. George asked back. “Can she come over tomorrow? We’re going to run lines for this musical I am in.” Regina answered handing the script to her mom. “I marked the pages where I am having my scenes with Janis.” She stood up and left the dining area going to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> SONGS THAT WERE USED FOR AUDITIONS:  
> Janis-Mr. Brightside  
> Regina-Lucky (The Britney Spears one)  
> Gretchen-On My Own from Les Mis  
> Karen- Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight   
> Cady- Strawberry Fields Forever   
> Aaron- Maria from West Side Story  
> Damian- Marry the night.


End file.
